


Chaos, Skywalker is Thy Name

by NeedleFrost



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Din has about 5 seconds to be sad, Din is finally awake by chapter 7, Din is still sleeping, Din is tired, Fluff and Crack, Force Ghosts, Force-Sensitive Din Djarin, Grammarly is my Co-Pilot, I don't even know anymore., I think i have lost control, I took Star Wars lore and threw it in a blender with pina colada mix., Is this still crack, Leia is basically a Jedi, M/M, So are Lightsabers?, So glacial burn one of the characters is there but is still sleeping, The Darksaber is a character now?, This is not how lightsabers work, This is not how the Darksaber works, This pace is glacial., This. This isn't even slow burn, author still doesn't know how to tag, if i ever even had it, its been awhile, no beta we die like stormtroopers, this is still crack, wtf am i writing, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedleFrost/pseuds/NeedleFrost
Summary: He watched as the Jedi stepped into the lift and spun around, little Grogu tilting his head at the sad look on Din’s face.  The door closed and then everything was silent for a second before there was a squeak, squeal and a very loud thump.---Skywalkers are Extra™.  The crew on Gideon's cruiser are about to see how much that catches.
Relationships: Background Leia Organa/Han Solo, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 287
Kudos: 663





	1. Ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> I have been fighting with this handful of words for FOUR DAYS. FOUR. 
> 
> Its been a super long time since I have really, really written fic. I've had a long case of what I thought was depression/anxiety....that turns out it might be ADHD? Either way, my kitchen is clean, and my bathroom is too. So kids, you might not be lazy, your brain might just not let you do things. <3

He watched as the Jedi stepped into the lift and spun around, little Grogu tilting his head at the sad look on Din’s face. The door closed and then everything was silent for a second before there was a squeak, squeal and a _very_ loud thump.

Din scooped up his helmet from the floor and started to slowly make his way down the hallway at the same time that a low groan filtered out of the lift. He had just about fully made it to the door when he realized that he could almost hear words on the other side.

He did _not_ expect for the door to open and to see the Jedi hung on the ceiling by his own robes, those shiny black boots dangling basically in the doorway.

* * *

“So, turns out ‘Wants your permission’ is more along the lines of ‘We are all going on a field trip’.” The Jedi’s expression was pinched as he sharply tugged on his sleeve cuffs to straighten them after being strung up by someone who was essentially a baby.

The baby in question was burbling in Cara’s lap, tiny hands wrapped around the unappealing looking food brick the adults had been able to find from the storage units on board. His ears perked up and he waved the brick around, letting out another stream of babble.

The Jedi’s shoulders slumped in reply to whatever the baby had said. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay, so I mistranslated it. ‘Being left with babysitters is fine, doing the leaving isn’t.’” 

Grogu giggled at that and then stuffed the rest of the bar into his mouth, much to the horror of Cara. The Jedi grimaced. Din just waved it off since he had seen much worse.

“So you won’t...train him?”

The Jedi pointed a gloved finger at Din. “Now, I didn’t say that.”

Everyone on the bridge cringed at an awful screech that came from the coms before the inference cleared and a woman's voice thundered over them.

“Dank farrik,” the Jedi breathed under the loud noise that rendered the words unintelligible, “I missed family dinner.”


	2. Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din watched the screen as the petite woman, dressed in white, exited a Corellian freighter. Her capelet flared around as she waved the man on board back up the ramp before twirling around to stalk towards the hallway. He could see the Jedi shifting uneasily, looking around as if he was contemplating somewhere to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This....was not at all what I thought I was going to be writing tonight. I thought I was going to write the next scene instead of this, but then this happened and I'm not even mad. XD

Din watched the screen as the petite woman, dressed in white, exited a Corellian freighter. Her capelet flared around as she waved the man on board back up the ramp before twirling around to stalk towards the hallway. He could see the Jedi shifting uneasily, looking around as if he was contemplating somewhere to hide.

What the hell had just walked onto the ship?

Her pace stuttered to a stop when she came across the first fallen Dark Trooper. Her shoulders shifted down before she snagged a shiny cylinder off her hip with her right hand and kicked one of the downed droids as she stalked by.

The Jedi stiffened, hand snapping up in warning, and squeaked out, “Behind you!”

The cylinder turned out to be a _lightsaber_ , Din thought faintly, blue-bladed and humming as the torso of a very damaged Dark Trooper slowly attempted to crawl to her.

“Forces, Luke, you didn’t even finish cleaning up?” She deactivated her blade, keeping it in hand as she raised her other one up to waist level and just closed her fist. The helmet crumpled like tin and Din felt vaguely sick.

The Jedi ( _Luke?_ ) crossed his arms and muttered, petulant, “I was trying to get through them as fast as I could. There really wasn’t time to clean up fully.”

Back through the surveillance feed, the woman made it to another hallway that was positively littered with the remains of countless Dark Troopers. She sighed and clapped her hands together before throwing them to the sides, the frames of the droids flying to the edges of the corridor before they hit the wall and slid down. “Hmmm, I suppose so. I didn’t realize that there were this many of them.” Her eyes connected with the camera. “That still doesn't excuse missing family dinner without _saying_ anything before you flew off!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive the small chapters. I am strangely proud of how they are coming out, so at least for this story, and for pacing, they might remain this way? Idk, the words are *starting* to come easier. That is a fantastic sign. <3


	3. Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grogu didn’t have the patience for this. These literal padawans were just sniping at each other, going on about ‘bakery hair’ and ‘you can’t judge, you wore a kriffing poncho!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, so this was part of the scene I thought I was going to write yesterday. PART of it.
> 
> The little green gremlin decided that his chapter was going to be over twice the size of the other two chapters combined? The chapter is still smaller than I used to write ages ago, but we are getting there. XD

Grogu didn’t have the patience for this. These literal _padawans_ were just sniping at each other, going on about ‘ _bakery hair_ ’ and ‘ _you can’t judge, you wore a kriffing_ poncho _!_ ’

Okay, maybe _one_ of them had completed her trials, but neither of them was acting like it.

Fine. If they were going to act like padawans, Grogu _was gonna treat them like padawans._

So up they go, gently hoisted in the air, far enough apart that they could not hurt one another. Exerting this much effort wasn’t difficult, since he’d only scooped them up, instead of trying to hold them immobile. To be petty, he flipped the one so his bottom was in the air. He spun the girl gently in a circle.

Grogu thought he could hear a chant of “Whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck.” from the-angry-lady-that-takes-her-helmet-off, her friend at her elbow. Poppa Buir had already slumped down into a chair, helmet back on his head, almost asleep. At least he was no longer sad? Auntie Cara had already holstered her blaster and was holding something else instead, a giddy expression on her face. Smug-lady was standing close to her, smirking over her shoulder at whatever it was.

After they stopped squawking, the girl flailed her arms around until she had stopped moving, and then she settled in place, leaning back as if she was sitting in a chair. Her brother was still stuck facing the other way, arms pinwheeling around wildly.

Seeing her brother, she seemed to sag a little, and taking pity on him, said, “Like you are swimming, Luke.”

He craned his head around and snapped, “Desert planet, Leia!”

Wow. How did these two make it out of their bunks in the morning?

_‘How do live?’_ he tried to throw at the padawans.

The girl turned to face him and tilted her head. “Lift?”

He sighed. Could he shake them? He wanted to shake them.

There was a burst of energy on the side, a force ghost flinging himself onto the bridge, looking disheveled. _‘We don’t shake padawans!’_

Grogu turned to Ani, tilting his head and cooed a question. The padawans looked at him as well, an affronted look on both of their faces. 

Ani pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. _‘These aren’t padawans.’_

_‘Act like,’_ he shot back.

“Bike?” The boy questioned faintly.

Ani turned towards Grogu. _‘They are mine.’_

He tilted his head the other way. 

_‘My children.’_

Oh. 

OH.

_‘Skywalkers?!’_ That explained everything then, Mr. Swishy cape.

The children winced. 

“Well that came through loud and clear,” the boy muttered, holding his head.

The girl was shaking her head. “Why is that what always comes through clearly first?”

Ani just looked at them. _‘Have you met any of us? Have you met yourself? Listened to any of us?’_ His arms flew around for extra drama.

Grogu remembered the first time that Ani visited, newly blue, looking horribly guilty, but full of light again. So yes. Skywalkers are … flashy.

Grogu sighed. _‘No shake.’_ He paused. _‘Time out?’_ He made little grabby motions for their sabers since he wasn’t sure that their tempers had completely burnt themselves out.

Ani was fading out now that the immediate danger had passed. He sighed as he started to walk away, hand waving in the air. _‘Sounds good kid.’_

Grogu fully turned to the siblings again. _‘Time out,’_ he insisted.

“Time out?” they chime together.

He nodded and made grabby hands again. _‘Glowy.’_

The girl waved her hilt around. “This?”

He nodded with a hum this time. 

They both looked at him with an uneasy look on their faces.

His ears tipped down and his eyes narrowed. _‘Glowy to Poppa Buir?’_ he conceded. 

“Who?”

Grogu sighed again. Was the Skywalker craziness contagious? He waddled over to Poppa Buir and tugged on the fabric he could reach. Poppa Buir sat up straight, having evidently fallen asleep. Still holding onto the fabric, he looked back at them.

“Okay, so you want us to give our lightsabers to… Poppa Bear?”

_‘Buir!’_

“So we give him our lightsabers and you put us down?”

He nodded.

The siblings looked to each other and shrugged before looking at Poppa Buir. He just raised his hands in a shrug. “Uh, okay?”

They gently tossed their sabers to him, and let them slowly float over so that he could pluck them out of the air.

Everyone on the bridge looked to him as he let the two gently down to the ground before he clambered up into Poppa Buir’s lap.

He giggled in relief, slumping back against Poppa Buir.

He just looked so lost holding three sabers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I feel like Grogu is the most mature out of everyone so far. @_@
> 
> Next chapter should have the scene that I wanted to write this story for...and then I might be out of ideas myself unless the characters wrangle me into doing what they want? I wouldn't mind, and this is the most I have written in multiple days in *years*. 
> 
> And all y'all are fantastic, I can't even. >////< This brings me so much joy, you have no idea. <3


	4. The Chapter of Sighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a lot to unpack in this room, Bo-Katan thought as she took a deep, deep breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! This didn't come out the way I thought it was going to, and I didn't expect Bo-Katan to come out to play lol. This feels like a tone shift, I think? Idk, the chapter feels different and idk how to feel about it, but its done and I can't really think of a way to do it different, so here we are, putting it in a lil boat and setting it out into the world! <3
> 
> Also, because its Bo-Katan, she uses a tiny bit of Mando'a (i think this is how to spell it.) Buir = parent; Jetiise = Jedis; Jetii = Jedi.

There was a  _ lot  _ to unpack in this room, Bo-Katan thought as she took a deep, deep breath.

Before anything else, she thought, was the fact that the two Jetiise were evidently important enough to have a ghost fly out of nowhere, only to leave after saying… something. He had been too faint for her to make out much of anything besides his general shape before he stalked off while waving his arms around.

This was followed up by the little gremlin just being able to hold the two adults in the air for an extended period of time without dropping or hurting them, and then getting them to just toss their weapons to an ancient enemy.

They were now tucked into one side of the room, the one being scolded by the other. She thought she could hear the woman chiding the other about not having something ready yet before starting something else,  _ do you ever think about pre-planning anything before you go off half-cocked, laserbrain? _

Her attention was pulled back to the little Foundling crawling to the edge of his Buir’s lap, before he looked back, clearly wanting down. He groaned before he set his child down, clearly done with everything that had happened in the last hour.

The Foundling turned around and looked back up with a wide smile, reaching out one tiny clawed hand in a grabbing motion. 

“Really?” he sighed. At his Foundlings affirmative hum, he shook his head before reaching into a pocket on the side of his hip and handed him a shiny silver ball. He then continued to sit slumped over with his forearms on his knees in order for his face to be slightly closer. 

The child slowly floated the ball to him.

And then he  _ pushed it back _ . His hand didn’t touch the ball at all, several inches between them as it reversed its direction. The hair on the back of Bo-Katan’s neck stood up. Koska took in a sharp breath beside her, hand falling to Bo-Katan’s forearm.

  
The Foundling caught the ball and looked to the Jetiise and his eyes narrowed when he saw that they were too busy arguing between the two of them to notice.

“Kid,” his Buir warned, seeing just where this was going, but the silver ball was already (slowly) floating through the air to the pair. It hovered between them until they took notice and looked at the tiny child. 

The woman Jetii tilted her head to the side before she sent it back. They both stiffened when Grogu then sent it to his father who sighed yet again before batting it back. 

Grogu caught it and slowly spun around to face them, both of his tiny eyebrows rising. 

Yeah. That could be a problem. She could kiss all her dreams of ever being able to weld the Darksaber goodbye. If the idiot was as force-sensitive as she was beginning to think he was, she wouldn’t be able to beat him in a fair fight for it -- not that it would even take her back if it had indeed found him to be a proper wielder. 

She pinched the bridge of her nose, now her turn to sigh. “Okay, here me out, I have an idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （˶′◡‵˶）Reviews help me to not spend nine hours writing 500 words? XD I am actually about out of ideas for this, since Din tossing the ball with his kid was the entire reason that I wanted to write this fic. I'm a little sad, I think, that it didn't come out the way I wanted, but also glad its done, lol.


	5. Conference mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had already had awkward introductions -- ‘Poppa Bear’ it turned out, went by the name of ‘Din’. Leia had the feeling that the only reason that he had even offered that up instead of going by the ‘Mando’ moniker was due to the other two Mandalorians offering up their names. He still had their lightsabers too, since every time that he tried to give them back, the tiny child would screech. Leia and Luke had just told him it was fine for the moment, it wasn’t worth it to stress the child out more today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is becoming less crack as plot sneaks in? I don't even know where the plot came from. Is this even plot? Or just shenanigans? I have no idea at this point.

After trussing up the unconscious Moff up, everyone relocated into a conference room off the bridge. It conveniently had a closet that they then stuffed him into.

They had already had awkward introductions -- ‘Poppa Bear’ it turned out, went by the name of ‘Din’. Leia had the feeling that the only reason that he had even offered that up instead of going by the ‘Mando’ moniker was due to the other two Mandalorians offering up their names. He still had their lightsabers too, since every time that he tried to give them back, the tiny child would screech. Leia and Luke had just told him it was fine for the moment, it wasn’t worth it to stress the child out more today. 

Leia had gone back to the Falcon to get her Official Organa™ datapad and to tell Han that no, she hadn’t killed her idiot brother yet. She was the last to get back to the room, the Mandalorians on one side, Cara and Fennec on the side next to them, with her brother still sulking next to them. Din…was already asleep, head tipped back in an angle that made her neck twinge in agony. Grogu was standing on his lap, tiny claws tapping at his helmet.

Cara saw her face twitch in sympathy and she jerked her head toward him. “I think this might be the first time he’s slept since the kid was taken, if you ignore his nap while you two were busy floating.”

Leia hummed as she sat down, fingers quickly tapping out a quick message to Han to bring her travel pillow (preferably the pink one with giant yellow polka-dots that she had gotten from Luke since she knew for a fact that it was freshly laundered). Her eyes then found Bo-Katan’s as a smile spread across her face. “So, you had ideas?”

Bo-Katan was sitting up straight in her chair, her lips pursed as if she really didn’t want to give life to whatever harebrained scheme she had. She waved her hand at the sleeping Mandalorian. “This idiot beat Moff Gideon in battle and accidentally won the Darksaber. That means that until someone bests him in a battle for it, he won the right to the throne of Mandalore.” She sighed, before pinching the bridge of her nose. 

Leia watched the woman, and then her eyes flicked behind to where Obi-Wan had just materialized behind Bo-Katan.

Bo-Katan’s shoulders dipped for a second before she took a fortifying breath and laced her fingers in front of herself on the table. “That being said, this moron isn’t going to want to let his ad'ika out of his sight if possible, and he’s going to need some sort of actual training so that he doesn’t lop off his legs while trying to learn out of spite.”

Cara nodded with a raised hand. “I can see that.”

Han snuck into the room to pass on the requested almost-donut, and seeing all the Mandalorians in the room, fled back to the Falcon with as much dignity as an ex-smuggler could when faced with three potential bounty hunters. 

Leia smirked at her husband as he ran away and floated the pillow over to Grogu and mimed putting the pillow around Din’s neck.

She refocused on Bo-Katan, fingers playing with her tablet. “So what are you suggesting?”

“First get whoever the hell is behind me, _gone_.” Her mouth was a very thin line.

Both Luke and Leia snapped to attention, eyes a little wide. 

“Okay,” Luke said to Bo-Katan, voice thin. His eyes focused on Obi-Wan behind her. “Ben, are you really that mad that I missed family dinner tonight? Can you yell at me later?”

Obi-Wan smirked before he just waved and faded out of sight.

As soon as he was gone, Bo-Katan rolled her shoulders and then twitched her head before refocusing. “You need a place to put your school? Bring it to Mandalore.”

Bo-Katan fluttered her hand towards the sacked out man who now had a pretty pink pillow around his neck to support his head. “You can’t tell me that the second the little kid gets a stubbed toe, he wouldn’t fly across the galaxy to get to him. _He’s done this._ **_Lately._ **”

Leia started to log into her account on her pad, a wicked smile stretching across her face. “Okay, I’m listening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of you. <3 It's late, and I am going to do a sleep now.


	6. Conference boogaloo, part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke’s eyes flickered back over to his first prospective student and his...sleeping father? He watched the tiny child Force-pull his dad's hands around his tiny little waist, before tapping his claws on them.
> 
> His attention was then caught again by Bo-Katan moving in her seat and lacing her fingers in front of her on the table. “Children are the future and there are so little of them left from both of our cultures.”
> 
> “Alright Princess, what’s your real angle here?” Cara cut in, the words round in her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, its 1am and I have to get up for work in five hours. No regrets though. This chapter is almost at 1k words, so I am slooooooowly starting to get my writing groove back? I think the crack is leaving the building as plot is seeping in here. Please tell me what you think? I still love this, but idk what is really even happening any more XD

Luke’s eyes flickered back over to his first prospective student and his...sleeping father? He watched the tiny child Force-pull his dad's hands around his tiny little waist, before tapping his claws on them.

His attention was then caught again by Bo-Katan moving in her seat and lacing her fingers in front of her on the table. “Children are the future and there are so little of them left from both of our cultures.”

“Alright Princess, what’s your real angle here?” Cara cut in, the words round in her mouth.

Luke noticed dimly that both Leia and Bo-Katan’s attention snapped to the former shock trooper, but she was looking at Bo-Katan.  _ Interesting. _

‘ _ Leia, did any of them give us last names? ...Did  _ **we** _ give out last names? Leia, are we all just terrible at being people?’ _

Leia just thwacked him with her datapad and ignored that he had said anything to her through the Force.

“Fine,” Bo-Katan snapped, once again pinching the bridge of her nose. “He,” she then waved her arm out to indicate Din again, “Is a naive idiot, but one that listens to reason. He’s of an older, stricter Creed.” She motioned to her helmet on the table. “He was horrified to see that our clan took our helmets off, since it's part of the Creed he follows to not do so in front of others. Ever.” She gave them a Look™. “He got over the fact that we follow a slightly different Creed. That,” and she slumped back into her seat, “and it’s not like the Darksaber would allow me to wield it again if it has a choice between myself and him.”

Luke tilted his head to the side. “What do you mean by that?” Sabers were something that could be used by anyone. Having the Force wasn’t necessary to use one, but it certainly did help -- and she had already proven to be at least slightly sensitive to the Force to have been able to sense Obi-Wan behind her earlier.

Bo-Katan looked over at the child. “Can you?” And she made a shuffling motion between where the Darksaber sat in front of him, and Luke. To his credit, he tilted his little head before his ears raised and he cooed, seemingly in agreement. He flicked his little claws. 

Luke caught the saber and looked at the hilt, inspecting it. It felt different in his left hand, its body boxy and thinner than his own saber. There was also a guard on it, which he couldn’t remember ever seeing on a lightsaber before.

“Light it,” Bo-Katan said.

He tapped the button and a chill ran up his spine, and it had nothing to do with the eerie quality of the blade itself. All he could tell was that it was  _ old _ , the feeling of something like static electricity against his flesh, prickling and cold. He deactivated it and handed it to Leia who had a similar reaction to hitting the trigger. She shivered before she also deactivated it to Force-toss it back to where their own lightsabers were at, under the child’s care.

Bo-Katan’s gaze was steady on them. “ _ That  _ is why I cannot just take it from him,” she intoned, which explained  _ everything _ and  _ nothing. _

Leia visibly shook herself to get herself back on track, picking up her datapad once again. “So, Mandalore, you say?” 

“Uh, wait, don’t I have any say in where my school goes?” Luke interrupted, looking between the two.

He received a stern, synchronized “No,” from both Bo-Katan and his sister for his efforts. 

“Children really are the reason I am suggesting this. I am planning on retaking,” here she paused and shot a look to the still sleeping Mandalorian. She sighed “Or helping retake Mandalore for our people. If done wrong, that is going to do nothing but paint a target on our backs at  _ best. _ ” Her gaze shot to Luke. Sardonically, she said, “And what were you planning on doing, set up a hidden school on some backwater moon? Be rather hard to protect yourselves or even have students find you.”

Luke raised a finger and took in a breath to defend himself before he realized that no, that was exactly what he had been planning on doing. He wilted and his hand dropped back down to the table.

She snerked before she continued. “We cannot do what you did with the Dark Troopers, but doesn’t the idea of standing together against what may come hold more merit?”

Cara leaned back in her chair, gaining everyone’s attention. “Well, that sounds all nice and all, but how are you going to start to gather and not have people think that you aren't forming an army?”

“Oh,” Leia said sweetly, “I can take care of the logistics of that.” Her fingers started the process of logging in again because the connection had timed out.

“Leia,” he said weakly, “I don’t think that is how this is supposed to work.”

She hummed while taping away at the pad. “I think that’s exactly how it works.” 

Cara just looked at her and crossed her arms over her chest. “Okay, I get that you're a Jedi, but how is that going to help sort out… this?” Her head jerked up to indicate the table and everyone around it.

Having finished logging in, Leia’s very Skywalker-serene smile spread across her face. “Oh, I’m a senator, not a Jedi. I don’t think any of us  _ properly _ introduced ourselves, did we? I’m Leia Organa, and this,” here she hit Luke in the chest with the pad hard enough that the breath was knocked out of him, “Is my twin brother, Luke Skywalker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the comments and kudos and even just the hits this story gets itself. This is my most popular story ever, even if you count back to my ff(dot)net and LJ days. I have read this over several times, and kept catching tense changes and things. Forgive me if I missed anything, and please point it out? <3 Love you all!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consciousness came back in layers to Din. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooooo, the tired Dadalorian is finally going to be awoken from his nap! 
> 
> Lol, this chapter only took two hours to write, so six hours less than last time. 
> 
> Also, I forgot to add last time that with the Darksaber, I took some of the canon stuff and then put it in a blender. This is the Way.

Consciousness came back in layers to Din.   
  
_ A tiny little body held on his lap.  
  
_ _ Sitting upright in a warm room.  
  
_ _ A headache pulsing behind his eyes.  
  
_ _ Voices speaking that got clearer the closer to fully being awake he got.  
  
_ Grogu’s little claws tapped on his gloves, helping him blink his crusty eyes open.   
  
His eyes flicked around the room that they were in, barely remembering the trip from the bridge to the conference room. He went to crack his neck and stopped when his helmet hit something. He tried to move his head in the other direction and hit the same weird resistance. Din looked down when he heard giggling. His son was sitting in his lap, smile wide enough to showcase his itty bitty teeth. His arms waved around and the weird weight around his neck slid off to fall on the floor with a dull thud. Din’s hands twitched where they were around Grogu’s tiny waist, bringing his little one to lift his ears even higher and pat his hands with his own little claws.   
  
“Alright,” he heard Cara start, the first clear word he had heard so far. “So we have two princesses in the room?”   
  
Din looked up, eyes snagging on the three sabers on the table in front of him for a second (dank farrik, that hadn’t been a dream) before he took in Cara motioning to Leia(?) and Bo-Katan. Her hand then flicked out to indicate Loot(?).   
  
“Does that mean he’s a prince?”   
  
Leia brought a hand to her face to try to hide her smile, while Loot’s (seriously, who named their kid that? It was a terrible name.) face scrunched up and went red.   
  
Leia schooled her expression to something a little bit more serious before she sniffed. “Luke grew up a farm boy on Tatooine.”  
  
Luke? Okay, that was a better name for the bright red piece of sunshine that was sulking next to his girlfriend(?).   
  
“Why do you pick on me? I’m your older brother, aren’t you supposed to be nice to me?”   
  
She took out a handkerchief from somewhere and dabbed at imaginary tears and clasped her hand on his shoulder. “We have nineteen years of being family to catch up on. You still have a lot more of this coming, brother-mine.”   
  
Grogu turned his head to look up at Din, and somehow, between his ears and eyebrows, managed to convey, ‘ _ And this is why I floated them earlier. That’s how they used to deal with unruly padawans back then. _ ’   
  
Okay, that was a bit of an extrapolation. It was more like, ‘ _ This why float, _ ’ with some sort of feeling attached that Din could almost taste.    
  
Din looked up when there was a terrible screech of metal as Leia’s chair sailed out of the room, her laughing with glee as she sat in it, Luke having punched out his fist and waving with the other hand, saying, “Bye Leia,” in a soft voice.   
  
Her datapad crackled to life the second the doors had closed behind her. Luke flailed as his eyes went wide, bringing both fists to his chest as she flew back into the room just as fast as she had left.  
  
Bo-Katan rested her head in her hands and took in a deep breath. “They have one brain cell between them,” he heard her mutter faintly.   
  
Watching this, he had to agree. He also guessed that they did in fact act more like siblings than partners in that sense. He was surprised they were allowed to act like that. Weren’t they supposed to not have attachments? This weird bicker-teasing felt like attachment to him.   
  
The hair on the back of his neck raised as he thought he heard someone say, ‘ _ Really, they share the one brain cell with their father as well. _ ’  
  
“Fucking  _ hell _ ,” Bo-Katan muttered as she let her head thunk against the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I cannot get these characters to do anything on their own. 
> 
> I think most of this chapter was inspired by my sister coming over tonight. <3
> 
> Tell me what you think?


	8. Sabers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On another plane of existence, Dark watched the commotion while sipping tea, a helmet on the table in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After posting the last chapter, I turned off my laptop, got ready for bed, snuggled down in bed.....and then started to write this chapter on the laptop that I had tucked in the headboard of my bed. 
> 
> The characters would not let me sleep, so I think I can safely say this is still crack lol.

On another plane of existence, Dark watched the commotion while sipping tea, a helmet on the table in front of them. It could have been a little disorienting for them if they hadn’t been an onlooker for so long. The room was reflected along the ceiling, making them have to lean back to see what was going on from above.  
  
Blue and Green looked on in horrified fascination. “They just…” and Blue flailed their arms around.   
  
Dark hummed. “The Skywalkers certainly are lively,” they deadpanned. “They have good hearts though, and that's the most we can ask for at this moment.”   
  
Blue had their hand to their face as they peeked through their fingers. They watched the twins picking on each other while the one was actively setting up the bare bones of a potential treaty between the New Republic™, the New Jedi Order™, and Mandalore. (The ™ was there in spirit for the last.) “I mean, this is good, right? Do we like this? I don’t even know at this point.”   
  
Dark poured both of the other Sabers tea, and then after a second, added whisky to the two glasses.   
  
“We do like this,” they nodded. “Mine,” and they motioned to Din, “Is just tired at this point and wants to protect his child.”  
  
Green raised their eyebrow. “And how exactly is that a good thing? Well, I mean it's good that he wants to be a good dad, we have seen enough bad ones lately…” They mournfully looked at their own right hand.   
  
“ _Yours_ wants to rebuild the Jedi. He is starting from the very beginning at this point.”   
  
Blue and Green nodded.   
  
“ _Yours_ ,” and here they pointed to Blue, “Wants her brother to be successful, and is willing to help the Mandalorians with the heavy lifting if it makes it easier on him in any way.” They took a sip of tea. “And then there is also _that_ .” They pointed to the crib in the corner where Purple was sleeping, a tiny helmet on their head and a blanket clutched in their hands.  
  
Blue and Green craned their necks to see into the crib. “Were they wearing a helmet before? I can’t remember a helmet.”  
  
Dark smirked into their tea. “ _This is the Way_ .”   
  
Green paused in horrified fascination before they snagged Dark’s helmet off the table and swung it at them, bonking them lightly on the head with it.   
  
Dark cackled, wiping tears of mirth from their eyes, accepting the helmet as Green handed it back. “Seriously though, can’t you feel it?”   
  
Blue and Green tipped their heads to the side in sync which amused the much older saber.   
  
Dark rested their head on their hand, fingers curled lightly to their chin, a pleased little smile on their face. “He’s not even mine and I can tell how much your Jedi is taken with my Mandalorian already.” They waited as the other two just stopped and looked at Dark, eyes wide and mouths agape. “Hmmm, sometimes I forget just how young the two of you are,” they murmured with a smile.   
  
The sibling Saber’s just sputtered.   
  
“He’s been your Mandalorian for,” and here Green looked down at their hands to count, “not even three hours, how have you bonded to him already?!”   
  
Dark put their helmet off-center on their head and smirked. “Mandalorians don’t waste time,” they crooned. Really, they had been watching Din since Moff Gideon had hired him to recapture the Little One. They had seen into the core of this lone Mandalorian warrior and found him very worthy. “But you two are fully bonded to your Jedi, why should I be any different?”   
  
“Doesn’t it work slightly differently for us than for you?”   
  
“Only slightly,” they hummed.   
  
They all watched silently for a little while longer, before one by one, they went to sleep, their forms winking out of sight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so while doing research for something or other in this fic, I saw something about the kyber crystals being alive, and that's why the sith ones are red, and hurty, because they are in pain. Which then led me down the rabbit hole of, well, there are Force Ghosts, why can't the Sabers talk to each other too?
> 
> Hopefully soon we can get off the damn ship. XD
> 
> Also, sorry for if this one was confusing. The sabers all wanted to be 'They' and it just felt right. 
> 
> Let me know what you think? <3 Love you all, good night!


	9. Someday We Will Get Off This Ship. (that day is not today)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din watched on in mild horror sometime after Cara and Fennic had left to see if they could find a kitchen on board.
> 
> It seemed when the twins weren’t getting up to shenanigans, they were both very capable. That might have been even more terrifying than their individual one-person power shows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that people loved the saber perspective from last chapter! <3 I'm tired tonight, more notes at end

Din watched on in mild horror sometime after Cara and Fennic had left to see if they could find a kitchen on board.  
  


It seemed when the twins weren’t getting up to  _ shenanigans _ , they were both very capable. That might have been even more terrifying than their individual one-person power shows.    
  
What was possibly worse was having Bo-Katan settling in to help.   
  
“Is Concordia still habitable?” Luke had pulled out his datapad from a pocket and was exploring it while he had his head resting on his ungloved hand.   
  
Bo-Katan shot him a dirty look. “The goal is to take back Mandalore, not its moon.”   
  
Luke hummed. “True, but we could use the moon as a gathering point while setting up the planet.”   
  
“You are just trying to avoid sand,” Leia snickered.    
  
He pushed her shoulder lightly in response before his gloved hand returned to the screen. “Is it possible to fix the atmosphere or are we aiming for the dome solution again?”   
  
Leia chewed on her lip. “Probably domes would be best for the moment. Unless,” she looked up at Bo-Katan. “I am assuming underground cities would be out of the question?”   
  
Bo-Katan just stared at her with lowered eyebrows and a flat mouth.   
  
“Right, out of the question.”   
  
“Bunkers though, that would be a good idea,” Luke mumbled while making note of it.   
  
“Bunkers would be good, tunnels too?” Leia was paying more attention to her datapad than her brother. Her eyes flicked up to Bo-Katan as she shoved over the pad for her perusal. “Mind you, this isn’t a formal treaty, we have to go to the Senate to get things formalized but.” She shrugged. “It’s a start at least.”   
  
Din felt like he was outside of his body, floating away, and the only thing keeping him tethered was the tiny form of his son held in his lap. As if hearing this, Grogu tapped one of his clawed hands on Din’s glove while they watched the Skywalkers be Competent™.   
  
Bo-Katan scoffed. “We don’t need pity.”   
  
Leia looked over. “Okay, fine,” and with a handwave that particular line in the treaty was wiped out and she turned to her brother. “Luke, I am sending you resources. If you share, that’s none of my business.” She turned back to Bo-Katan. “Or we can just call it payment for  _ dealing _ with my brother.” She arched her eyebrow.  
  
Bo-Katan pinched the bridge of her nose again. “Fine.” Handwave, and the line reappeared.  
  
Din...kind of felt bad for Bo-Katan? While being out of his element was something that he was unfortunately rather used to at this point, he had a feeling it was safe to say that the same thing could not be said for her. It had to be jarring for the proud woman to be so out of her depth for once.   
  
Grogu turned to look up at Din over his shoulder as if to say, ‘ _ About time! _ ’ in a rather chipper little squeak. He grabbed a forefinger in each claw and smiled up at him.   
  
Luke looked up to Bo-Katan. “Has anyone been back lately to see if anything is currently salvageable?”  
  
Bo-Katan hummed, having returned her attention back to the pad. “Not for a couple of years now.”   
  
Luke seemed to share a significant look with Leia. She smirked and said, “Do you smell barbecue?”   
  
Luke swiveled away from the table before shouting, “Oi Dad! Community service time! Square up!” He clapped his hands once to punctuate it.   
  
‘ _ Fucking hell, really? _ ’   
  
Din sat up straight in his chair, and dimly noticed that Grogu had turned his head to where...something blue was forming?   
  
“I am so done with today,” Bo-Katan muttered into her gloves.   
  
‘ _ Ani! _ ’   
  
Luke and Leia looked over to Din. No, wait, they looked to Grogu, who had his little arms lifted in glee.   
  
Din pointed one finger at Grogu. “He…?”   
  
Leia nodded while Luke turned to the ghost and questioned, “Ani?”   
  
‘ _ Alright,  _ **_Wormie_ ** _. _ ’   
  
Din felt like the room was going dark at the edges until he noticed little claws tapping his gloves again and could almost hear, ‘ _ Huff puff, huff puff! _ ’ He took a couple of deep breaths and the darkness receded. Grogu cooed up at him and smiled up at him as if  _ he _ was the one that had done something special.   
  
“Seriously, you knew about that?!”  
  
Leia snorted and tried to hide her smile behind her hand.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much of this chapter was writen while chatting with annathaema. She gave me the barbeque line, and when I got stuck with what Grogu could say instead of 'breathe' (it felt too complicated a word to me), she gave me 'huff puff'. (Go read her stuff! Do eeeet.)
> 
> I also have a tumblr now, for the first time in ...five years? I'm Needlefrost on there too. Please forgive if grammar/tenses/whathave are weird/wrong, and let me know? I did my best to double check, but tired brain. <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Stupid...kriffing...sand…’ Anakin was pissed, stomping through the terrain. ‘Seriously. My children are absolute terrors.’ 
> 
> Obi-Wan was humming behind him, floating above the sand. ‘Well, they definitely get that from you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the only time we get this character to hold the mic. XD He fought me every step of the way lol.
> 
> Early post tonight since I am playing a game of dnd in forty minutes. <3

‘ _ Stupid...kriffing...sand… _ ’ Anakin was pissed, stomping through the terrain. ‘ _ Seriously. My children are absolute terrors.’ _   
  
Obi-Wan was humming behind him, floating above the sand. ‘ _ Well, they definitely get that from you. _ ’

  
‘ _ Leia threw Luke’s hand in my face! _ ’   
  
Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.   
  
‘ _ Literally. _ ’   
  
Obi-Wan attempted to keep a straight face, but then his lips creased before he started cackling.   
  
Anakin glared. ‘ _ It’s not funny! I thought the Mandalorians were going to be sick. _ ’   
  
This was true. He couldn’t remember most of the words that were said until Leia had abruptly reached over and jerked on Luke’s hand, and then when it freely came away, lobbed it in the direction of his face.   
  
He could still see the bloodless look on Bo-Katan’s face as he chucked the hand back to Leia. He had shuffled off shortly after that.   
  
‘ _ Ah yes, I think they had been practicing that maneuver for a while. _ ’   
  
Anakin turned to him incredulously. ‘ _ I...what? _ ’   
  
Obi-Wan tucked his hands into his sleeves. ‘ _ They  _ **_are_ ** _ your children. _ ’   
  
Anakin deflated and slumped to the ground. ‘ _ You...you are not wrong. _ ’   
  
‘ _ Come on Anakin. We have cities to possibly see. _ ’   
  


* * *

  
Anakin stormed back into the conference room. He stood behind both of his children and thwacked the pair of them on the back of the head. It didn’t actually connect, but the spirit was there.  _ ‘You sent me to a  _ **_sand planet_ ** _. _ ’   
  
“Yes, we did. You can get there and back immediately.” Leia raised an eyebrow. She also did not carry the same sand-aversion the two former Tatooine residents carried.   
  
Bo-Katan was squinting in his direction as if she could  _ almost _ see him.    
  
He squinted back at her and then shuffled to the left. When her eyes tracked him, he darted back to the other side.    
  
Luke shifted back on his chair to look back at him, his right elbow braced on its back, still missing his hand. His mouth was tucked to the side and his eyebrows tipped down, almost as if he was disappointed in him for attempting to antagonize the other.    
  
‘ _ Ani! _ ’ Grogu cheerfully shouted for the second time that day...and waved Luke’s hand at him. He was now standing on the table and his Mandalorian father was attempting to chase down the tiny baby yoda. The juxtaposition of a tough, armored warrior and small cackling child carting around a body part that belonged to someone else -- and was almost the same size as him -- was unfortunately adorable.   
  
‘ _ Ahh, Grogu, can you give my son back his hand? I think your dad wants you to return it. _ ’    
  
Grogu stopped running around the table in circles and his ears tipped down. ‘ _ Pad’wa play? _ ’   
  
Anakin had to sharply turn around to try to hide the sudden laughter that wanted to burn its way out of his throat at both the affronted looks his children gave the baby, and the Mandalorian that tripped at hearing his son talk for the second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the crew ever make their way off this ship? Hopefully. XD
> 
> Love you all!


	11. Troll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark, Green, and Blue looked on in mild horror now. 
> 
> Grogu was evading three Mandalorians, two full-grown Jedi (even if the tyke kept on insisting that they were padawans), Cara, Fennec, and now an ex-smuggler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...was a little bit of a struggle. I am also exhausted and had a smiiiiiidgeon of wine too. I am also writing a (more serious) story in the background, so look forward to that in a couple of weeks? <3

Dark, Green, and Blue looked on in mild horror now.    
  
Grogu was evading three Mandalorians, two full-grown Jedi (even if the tyke kept on insisting that they were padawans), Cara, Fennec, and now an ex-smuggler.   
  
“At least...it’s mostly a game?” Green mumbled.    
  
Dark nodded, hand in front of their mouth. This level of ridiculous could only happen inside of the Skywalker™ Effect, and with  _ three _ of them technically in the room, everything was of course going to go pear-shaped. They winced when Luke and Leia crashed into each other; the humans themselves were chortling at what antics they were up to now.   
  
“He’s a baby, how are we not catching him?!” Cara had scrambled onto the oval table in order to cross it.   
  
“You aren’t using lethal force is why,” Dark said faintly.   
  
“We are not trying to hurt him,” Dark’s wielder grit out not a second later. He was far less amused at having to chase his son around the room.   
  
Blue’s eyes went even wider when they looked at Dark. “Just how in tune with him are you, exactly?”   
  
A heavy thump and swearing in the room reflected above them drew all their eyes.    
  
“Oh,” said Green faintly as their Jedi collided with the Dadalorian and ended up underneath. Green’s face had started to go decidedly pink.   
  
Blue had their hands tented in front of their face, eyes wide and disbelieving. “Is there any way we can help them?”   
  
Grogu ran a tight circle around a pair of chairs and Han ended up tripping over the top of one of them.   
  
Grogu giggled like the rabid little gremlin that the sabers were beginning to think he actually was.   
  
Dark raised their arms in the air, a completely baffled look on their face. Looking to Din, they said, “Just...lift him?”   
  
Still on top of the Jedi, Din looked down and asked, “Can’t you just do the hand thing?” (To be fair, some attempts at detangling had been made, but to say that they had been counterproductive would have been generous at best.) The question, however, had been accompanied by a familiar-looking handwave.   
  
“Uh...Mando, you might want to look at this.”   
  
Din looked at Cara’s voice to see the little trouble maker floating and eyeing him with a gleeful look on his green face. Din looked at the direct line from his hand to his son. Moved it a little to the left, and baby bobbed left.   
  
Luke slid from underneath Din and sat on the floor in front of him. Sighing, he reached over with his left hand and with two fingers pressed down on Din’s forearm. Din made a high keening sound as Grogu touched down in sync with his arm being lowered.   
  
The little imp then scurried over to the pair of them and presented Luke back with his hand. Luke just looked at the kid before taking the hand and replacing it with a snick. He rolled it before pointing at the kid. “You. I like you.”   
  
Blue put their head down on the table. “Oh dear god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let me know? I thrive on stuffs. <3 love you all, its sleeptime.


	12. Concordia to Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was safe to say that Tarre Vizsla had seen a lot of things.
> 
> A (small) group of Mandalorian Armorers having tea with a ghost was a new one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea on the way to work yesterday morning. This feels a lot less like crack, but more plot! Plot and progression are good, yes? 
> 
> And its way earlier than I normally post, so I am going to work more on the srs fic I want to post eventually. XD <3
> 
> Also, in case peeps don't know, because I have been diving deep into Wookiepedia lately lol, Tarre Vizsla was the first Mandalorian Jedi. The one that made the Darksaber. >,>

It was safe to say that Tarre Vizsla had seen a lot of things.   
  
A (small) group of Mandalorian Armorers having tea with a ghost was a new one.    
  
In total, there were three Armorers, and then one other Mandalorian that was serving as the leader to her set. Two of them had collapsible dividers for when they needed to lift their helmets to eat or drink. The other two had their helmets off.    
  
“The retaking of Mandalore is imminent,” the golden Armorer from Din’s tribe said.   
  
“By who?” came from the one with the green helmet.    
  
Tarre looked at her from his spot at the table, right hand propping up his head while his left rested on his helmet in front of himself on the table. ‘ _ Last I saw, Bo-Katan was about to try taking over an Imperial Cruiser. _ ’   
  
The three Armorer’s turned to him, but the one with a red helmet under her hand tipped her head. “What did he say?”   
  
His eyes closed as he breathed out slowly. This was how his past hour had gone. It wasn’t their fault; Force-sensitive beings that could see  _ and  _ hear him were in short supply even before the Empire killed so many of them, let alone within the ranks of Mandalorians. The person representing her set was the one in the green helmet, and she couldn’t see him at all. The small mercy there was that she was fully willing to believe the others that he existed.   
  
It had been interesting convincing the four sets he had found to leave their secure coverts to head to Concordia. As it was, he had to have the golden Armorer’s set swing by and snag the group that didn’t have a single Force-sensitive to bring them along. Red’s...well, there had been a lot of pointing at maps and him drawing words on the wall with his finger. For as clearly as she could see him, it was frustrating that she couldn’t hear him at all.   
  
He tuned out as they started to talk again, fingers soundlessly tapping a beat against his helmet.    
  
And then something  _ shifted. _   
  
He sat up and tipped his head to the side, listening. Something had changed in the fabric of the Force. Not much, but just enough for something to have slot in place.    
  
Maybe Bo-Katan was successful in getting the Darksaber back from Moff Gideon? He should probably go and investigate.    
  
Moving to rest both of his hands on the table caught the attention of the three that could see him. ‘ _ Something has changed. I am going to investigate. _ ’ He waited until at least the golden Armorer dipped her head in acknowledgment before he centered and threw himself in the general direction of where Bo-Katan was.  
  
Years ago, Tarre felt the Force pulling him towards a little planet. It had been close to Mandalore, and when he saw they were under attack, he urged a set to go save those they could.   
  
It was the golden Armorer’s set, and Din was one of those that became a Foundling that night. Finding out that Din could see him made it that much easier to stick around their covert, fitting into the role of ‘imaginary friend’, much to the amusement of Din’s Armorer.    
  
Din...still had not cottoned on, even after all these years. By this point, Tarre wasn’t even sure how to bring it up.    
  
Hell, Din’s little  _ Foundling _ had already grasped the situation (and wasn’t that a trip, for the Mandalorian that he’s been watching over to have found another powerful Force-sensitive child?) but he was able to convince the child to not wreck the balance of what Din believed was going on. (He had to bribe the child with language lessons of all things, but it was well worth it, especially after hearing him refer to Din as ‘Poppa Buir’.)   
  
With how crazy things around Din had gotten once he found his little green son, Tarre really should not have been so surprised that after he arrived wherever he had thrown himself, Din was there as well.   
  
Arriving inside of a dark, sealed closet with a trussed-up Moff however wasn’t something that he would have even thought would happen.   
  
Sliding through the closed closet door into the conference room beyond, he paused as over half the room swiveled to look at him.   
  
Well. It had been a long time.   
  
‘ _ Ah. Hello? _ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *releases chapter into the wild* Hopefully this was still good, even though it was more plot than crack lol. Let me know what you think? <3 Love you all! This Is just such a wild ride.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke thought it was almost safe to say that the levels of ridiculous might have finally exceeded what could be explained away by the Skywalker Effect™ when the clearly Mandalorian Force Ghost walked through the closet door that they had Gideon stuffed into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say - I am not particularly fond of this chapter lol. I struggled between it and work this week. But the time has come to put this chapter in a boat and set it off into the world. *nods* Also! Aia on the Dinluke Discord helped me with the smidgeon of mando'a that is in this chapter. I think her name is Vanniard on here?

Luke thought it was almost safe to say that the levels of ridiculous might have finally exceeded what could be explained away by the Skywalker Effect™ when the clearly _Mandalorian_ Force Ghost walked through the closet door that they had Gideon stuffed into.  
  
Luke’s eyes flickered over to Leia before transferring his gaze over to where Bo-Katan sat, now leaning back with her hands on the table. Luke wondered if her face hurt from all the pinching and sighing she had been doing today.  
  
After the mayhem that was trying to get his hand back from the green little speed demon, they had all sat down at the table again to finalize the different details that they could before trying to take the light cruiser to Coruscant.  
  
(The little demon had sent over a picture of a pre-empire gunship with the tagline, “ _Home_ ,” and “ _Boom_ ,” accompanied by sad drooping ears. Luke thought he saw a requisition form appear across Leia’s datapad after that, with a similar-looking ship in the corner of it. This was slightly after he had seen the previous screen that she had up, clearing up Din’s... _record_...with the New Republic.)  
  
Leia had just sent Han to go retrieve a sulking Artoo when the new ghost came in.   
  
‘ _Ah. Hello?_ '   
  
His helmet was egg-shaped, and instead of a T-shaped visor, there was a vaguely Y-shaped space that he looked out from. His eyes darted around the room before snagging on the Darksaber on the table in front of Din, along with the two sabers clearly of Jedi make beside it. His eyebrows pulled in with confusion. He looked to the ceiling and made a questioning noise while his hands gestured to the sabers. After a few seconds, he seemed to have gotten the answer he had evidently asked because his eyebrows went up and he tapped his nose with a finger. ' _Ah. Gotcha. Thanks Dark_.’  
  
Luke turned behind him to look at Obi-Wan and Anakin who both had confused looks on their faces, Obi shrugging while Anakin was squinting up at the ceiling.  
  
Swiveling back around to face the table, Luke noticed that Din was very _specifically_ not looking at the newest ghost to enter the room, even though he had definitely

seen the other two. Bo-Katan now had her elbow on the armrest of her chair as she held her head on her gloved fingertips, eyes tracking the newest addition to the room. Koska was gripping her armrests in what had to be a white-knuckled grip.   
  
The  _ Mandalorian Force Ghost _ turned and smiled at the little tiny chaos frog. He was practically vibrating in his father’s lap, arms waving and projecting such joy into the Force that he was practically incandescent with it.  
  
The chaos-frog-demon spat out a line of... something that probably equated to words, but not ones that Luke recognized at all. They echoed in the Force as if they came down a long empty hallway, taking detours in several rooms for food along the journey before they made their way to Luke's ears.  
  
The ghost looked absolutely  _ delighted _ before waving his hands around. ' _ That was even smoother than last time, you are getting so much better at that _ .'  
  
Din turned slightly to the ghost at that, helmet tipping to the side in a silent question.  
  
' _ He tried to pronounce  _ **_nuhaatyc’burc’ya_ ** ,’ he calmly explained.  
  
Bo-Katan was back to pinching the bridge of her nose again at the several confused looks around the room. "It translates to 'imaginary friend'," she ground out.   
  
Din fully turned to her at that and his hand made an aborted movement before it ended up back on the armrest of his chair.  
  
Koska tipped her head back. "Our new Mand'alor is an absolute  _ idiot _ ," she breathed to the ceiling.  
  
The child started to clap in what Luke could only assume was agreement right before Din set his son on the table and spun him around. Grogu looked up at his downturned helmet, and after a second the mirth on his little face faded away, right before Din sighed and his shoulders fell.  
  
Luke, shared a glance with his sister. Feeling out of his depth for once (Skywalker levels of drama had hit legendary status on many worlds at this point, and to be on the other end of something that was possibly similar was a little off-putting.  
  
“So, it’s safe to assume that you  _ didn’t  _ know he was an actual Force Ghost?” Luke gently questioned.  
  
The ghost himself interrupted. ‘ _ After a while, I wasn’t exactly sure how to bring it up. _ ’ He shrugged. ‘ _ It’s not like too many people can see me, most of our present company excluded, of course. _ ’   
  
Bo-Katan fully swiveled her chair to face him now. “And just how long have you been following around this,” and here her arm jerked back to hit his pauldron, “idiot?”   
  
The ghost rocked on his heels. ‘ _ Hmm. I don’t remember, _ ’ he said to Bo-Katan. He shifted to the side a little to look over at Din. ‘ _ How long ago did you become a Foundling? _ ’   
  
Luke watched Bo-Katan grip the fabric at Koska’s elbow with both hands before her forehead clunked against Koska’s armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm. yeah. So I have a tumblr now at https://needlefrost.tumblr.com/
> 
> Come yell at me? XD idek anymore. <3


	14. We are still not off this ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they had determined that, no Din, Tarre is real, and what do you mean you never asked his last name, they all sat down at the table again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have found the wonder of the sprint section of the DinLuke server. 
> 
> I am so going to use this function from now on. That's how we got this chapter in three hours, *and I don't hate it, unlike the last chapter*.
> 
> It's still small, but I need to switch POV's, so here we goooooo~! 
> 
> I really hope to be better to the characters soon, esp poor Bo-Katan and Din. Poor Din. So much has changed for him. <3

After they had determined that, _no Din, Tarre is real, and what do you mean you never asked his last name,_ they all sat down at the table again.  
  
Luke watched as Tarre took his father and Obi-Wan with him back to talk to the Armorers on Concordia. The two Jedi Force-Ghosts had already told them that they didn’t think there was currently much that was salvageable from most of the domes left on Mandalore - except for the one main city. It would still need much work, as what was inside was nothing but scrap at this point, but the dome itself wasn’t a lost cause. In the meantime, the moon would do.  
  
Luke… was not subtle while celebrating that his original idea was sound.  
  
“You really _are_ just trying to avoid sand, Farm Boy,” Leia said with a sniff.  
  
Luke squinted at her. “Not _just_. It merely happens to be a happy side effect, _Princess_.”  
  
Bo-Katan had put her head on the table, with her arms outstretched, several minutes ago. “Can we just start moving this damn cruiser towards Coruscant already?  
  
Grogu threw his claws in the air, waving around a suspiciously blue macaroon that Luke could swear he didn’t have three minutes ago. Din seemed to think the same -- the very next second he plucked the cookie away and turned Grogu around to face him. “Where are you even finding these?”  
  
Out of the corner of Luke’s eye, Cara’s lips flattened in a guilty-looking way before she looked to the side, shoving an opened foil package into a side pocket.  
  


* * *

  
Even though Leia had sent word ahead to the New Republic that the light cruiser with a broken hyperdrive (because it was, in fact, very thoroughly broken by a certain Moff’s head bouncing off of it) that was approaching Coruscant was actually friendly, it didn’t take too many days before an entire squadron of X-Wings drew near.    
  
It took both Luke and Leia standing in range of the holoprojector for the lead X-Wing to even  _ consider  _ that they were not lying. They still ended up boarding the cruiser after that, in disbelief that A) It existed, and B) It had been taken over by such a small crew.  
  
Anakin took great delight in hovering behind people and making jokingly snide comments. Obi-Wan and Tarre were following him, with Obi-Wan filling Tarre in on things that had changed in the Jedi Order in the thousand or so years since he had been active in it.  
  
_ ‘What do you mean by no attachments? That’s completely asinine. Someone must have mistranslated something, somewhere.’  _ Tarre’s gauntleted hand managed to still catch and throw light while he fluttered it around, even though it was transparent and glowing blue.   
  
Luke thought he had seen Din perk up at that.  
  
Sidling up to him, Luke twitched his head slightly at the Force Ghosts as they were passing them to enter the hall. “I’m going to question them on that later. Unless you get to first.” Luke raised his eyebrow.   
  
Din nodded at that. “Sounds good,” he breathed out. He still sounded completely baffled, now standing in the hanger. He was holding his giggling son, and it had taken Bo-Katan, Leia and Luke to clip the Darksaber onto his side. He seemed to be trying to resolutely ignore its existence even with it on his person now.  
  
“Mand’alor  _ the Idiot _ , come over here now!” Bo-Katan snapped, complete with foot stomp and finger point.  
  
Luke thought he heard Din whimper before his head bowed and a soft, “Coming,” wavered out of his vocoder.   
  
Luke watched Din walk away, for once lamenting capes and what they hid.  
  
Leia suddenly bonked her shoulder into his. “Huh,” she popped the word out, arms crossed over her chest. “Didn’t know it would be ‘Shiny’ was what you would end up being attracted to.”   
  
Luke froze, eyes wide as he turned to face her. She mockingly opened her eyes just as wide before saying, “Should I call you a magpie now?”   
  
He snapped out of it to hit the back of her head, to which she started to laugh so hard that she lost her breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 I love you all.


	15. Mandalore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarre sat on the stone wall, looking over the new city built inside of what had been the single salvageable dome. Anakin and Obi-Wan sat on either side of him, the three of them sharing the ghostly version of the blue macaroons that Grogu was so in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaah, I am calling this done with this chapter. I might revisit this verse in the future, but as a oneshot, maybe? 
> 
> I think this is the longest chapter so far lol. This was a fun ride, I hope you had as much fun as I did writing it. <3

Tarre sat on the stone wall, looking over the new city built inside of what had been the single salvageable dome. Anakin and Obi-Wan sat on either side of him, the three of them sharing the ghostly version of the blue macaroons that Grogu was so in love with.   
  
Tarre hummed as he bit into another cookie, his helmet off and hair ruffling in the artificial breeze of the dome. He dragged his right heel against the wall, boot audibly scraping against the stone. ‘ _ How long until your daughter has the atmosphere-fixers set up? _ ’

Anakin gave him a long-suffering look as he passed the glowing foil packet to Obi-Wan by reaching behind Tarre. ‘ _ I’ve told you before, that’s not what they are called.’ _

Tarre raised a dark eyebrow, a smirk on his face. ‘ _ Then what are they called?’ _

Anakin looked away, the red flush painting its way across his face at odds with the blue cast their situation caused.

Obi-Wan chuckled into his teacup, the steam from it rising into the air.  _ ‘They certainly have done a good job at wrangling the system to get the resources they needed.’ _

Anakin leaned back to give Obi-Wan a deadpan stare. ‘ _ I don’t suppose you really mean ‘having three ghosts terrorizing some of the more resistant members of the senate’?’ _

Obi-Wan snorted into his tea, droplets splashing onto his brown robes.

* * *

In the end, the Fort housed not only the Mand’alor, but also his cabinet, and both Foundlings and Younglings. Din had refused to call it a palace but had accepted Fort as an acceptable substitute. It was a many-storied thing, and in fact  _ did _ resemble a palace, complete with stained-glass windows made of shatterproof transparisteel.    
  
Din and Luke often got into mock arguments over what the children were called, especially when they fell under both categories. The consensus so far had been to call them Clings, for how they flocked to both of them and would refuse to let go.

The three Force Ghosts that normally hosted lessons at the Fort all had to pause them a time or ten because of this. The lessons that  _ Din _ had to sit through were even worse, as all of the children would try to pile on top of him. Luke himself had been absolutely no help during this, as he would try to add himself to the pile as well, and would try to call it  _ team building _ .

Obi-Wan, bless him, just raised an eyebrow, crossed his arms, and then continued on the lecture of why and when to do the cape-drop maneuver. 

Leia had sat in on a lesson, hand over her face in horror. Bo-Katan had been leaning against the wall next to her, lips pressed into a thin line. “I didn’t realize it was this bad,” Leia muttered faintly.

Bo-Katan held her hand for a fist-bump. “So you’ll help me get these two idiots to stop waffling about? As a favor from one princess to another?” 

Leia’s eyes were still wide as she nodded and finished the fist-bump.

* * *

As it turned out, Din was absolutely terrible at  _ trying  _ to use the Force.

Thankfully, he was fantastic at  _ accidentally _ using the Force.

Luke taught him how to strengthen his bond with Grogu and then just called it a damn day. 

Neither of them figured out that it was so hard for Din to understand was because both of them were distracted by the other.

Tarre just shook his head before he flapped his hand and went to go talk to Goldie.

* * *

Leia shifted in her chair in the small meeting room off to the side of the Not-Throne-Room in the Fort.

She watched tiredly as the others filtered in and took seats, feeling a sense of deja vu. Boba was a new addition, and he sat calmly beside Koska, Bo-Katan and Cara. Fennec was running things in Boba’s stead back on Tatooine.

Leia cracked her neck before she sighed. “Alright, everyone here agrees that the idiots deserve each other, yes?”

Boba raised his hand. “By ‘idiots’ you mean Djarin and Skywalker?”

Leia nodded. 

Boba hummed. “I just locked them in a closet on my way here and told your blue droid friend to not let them out until they are married.”

Cara wheezed.

Boba shrugged at their incredulous looks. “I thought we were meeting about your two droids.”

* * *

Five hours later, Leia was standing outside of their closet, pinching the bridge of her nose, her ever-present datapad tucked under her arm. 

Artoo had backed up to the door, somehow able to hold the door closed through sheer force of will.

_ And it wasn’t through lack of trying on the idiots parts. _

“Leia! I can tell you are out there, can you get Artoo to let us out of here? I think he must have  _ fried some circuits _ .”

Leia crossed her arms and took a stance in front of the door. “ _ No _ . Not until the two of you have resolved this.”

Everything stopped.

“Resolved...what exactly?” Din asked softly. His voice sounded odd to Leia’s ears, almost as if the vocoder in his helmet wasn’t working. She tilted her head as if that would help her.

Luke said something even quieter, just to Din, and then there was shuffling. “Leia, have someone go get Axe for us, please?”

* * *

When Axe jogged up and saw the droid backed up to the door he started to snicker. 

“Ah, Mand’Alor the Forgetful, forgot to inform people, didn’t he?” Like most Mandalorians that had moved from Concordia to the capital proper, Axe looked both perpetually tired and dusty.

“ _ Axe.” _

The softly spoken word wasn’t  _ exactly _ a whine but was definitely a very closely related cousin.

Still snickering, Axe faced Leia and had to wipe tears of mirth from his eyes. “These idiots got married a month after we moved here.”

Leia’s trusty datapad fell to the ground and the screen cracked as Artoo whirled away from the door.

* * *

Luke glowered at his sister, straightening his jacket as he and Din left the tiny closet.

“You could have  _ asked _ ,” he hissed at her, now brushing dust off the seat of his pants.

“I  _ asked _ last week!” Her arms fluttered in the air, pointing between the two of them. 

“ _ You asked if I had jumped him yet.” _

Din was very grateful this was one of the rare times that Skywalker Dramatics™ were happening well away from anyone that would gossip. With slumped shoulders, Din walked over to where Axe was barely holding himself together. “People honestly didn’t know?”

Axe was still red-faced from laughing, but he managed to pull himself together enough to shake his head. “No. They mistook the attempts at PDA for really poor attempts at flirting.”

Din put his helmeted head into his hands. He sighed and then looked to where Luke and Leia were standing, both of them in each other's face and arguing back and forth.

Axe took in another breath to try to calm himself further. “You might want to get your  _ husband _ away from his sister before your son comes along and floats them again.”

Din faced him, the deadpan stare evident even through the t-visor he wore. “Cara showed you the holo of that from Gideon's ship, didn’t she?”

Axe’s face wobbled before he broke out into another round of laughter. Din sighed before walking over to the siblings. He went low and scooped Luke up and threw him over his shoulder. Luke squawked as he was carried away.

  
Axe once again patted his eyes dry as he sidled over to Leia. “Din had to ask me for help with the marriage vows, since he knew the words existed, but not what they were or how to pronounce them.”   
  
Leia took in a slow breath. Eyes closed, she muttered, “This has to be payback for my own damn secret wedding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Needlefrost in the discord server and on tumblr, come scream at me wherever. I have three more fics that I am writing/planning in their various stages, and they are (more) serious than this crack trip was lol. <3 Love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm living for the DinLuke discord. If there is something weird/typos, let me know? Come visit and talk to me? This fandom is giving me life.
> 
> Idk how long this is going to be, I just know of a couple of things that I currently want them to do. We shall see what kind of crack the characters whisper to me while I am at work lol.


End file.
